Baby Just Say Yes
by ToriKinzLovesBTR
Summary: A jarlos. cause their cute. takes place at a party. thats all i can say. it speaks for itself :   review pleases SLAAASSHH


**A little jarlos one shot because they r FREAKING ADORABLE.**

**To that old gem of a song , Love Story by taylor swift.**

**I was listening to the DaveDays version while writing this.**

.com/watch?v=kbOjX9TRWTk check him out hes AH-mazing!

_We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes, and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, _

_On the balcony in summer air._

"james?" the french door creaked slightly when he shut it, slithering out quickly incase any of the noise of the party we we're at could've escaped. There was no issue with that you could probably hear the music miles from here.

"hey carlos" my gaze didn't leave the hill tops. I balanced myself evenly on the marble railing. I felt him approach.

"this party is AWESOME man!" he bounced with excitement , teetering from foot to foot. "chicks from wall to wall!"

I slowly turned to him. He was dancing in place , the beer in his hand sloshing inside the bottle.

He was drunk , not hammered just…drunk. 2 more and he'd be throwing up. The younger boy couldn't handle his liquor that well. I laughed quietly at the times we'd have to carry him home, or find him asleep on the bathroom floor. I'd always volunteer to carry him. Not just because im the strongest.

He teetered to the spot beside me , leaning on me during dizzy spells. I would just look down and smile. He was carlos, the youngest the stupidest. If Stephanie didn't make most of his decisions were not sure where he would be.

I always felt like I had to protect carlos, him being foolish and me well….im not that much better. But I've always had that guardian angel kind of sense. I like to make sure I know where he is. Make sure hes safe.

_See you make your way through the crowd, And say, "Hello", Little did I know,_

the boys would always joke id come out to carlos. He's not gay. And neither am I. I think.

_That you were Romeo, You were throwing pebbles,_

a gay boy band? Oh please its so overplayed. Kendall, carlos and logan have Girlfriends. Come on. If us 2 came out the band would be ruined, and what if we broke up? We can't just leave.

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

"hey..hey james?" carlos slurred , grabbing my bicep to steady himself and looking up.

I threw the hair out of my face?

"whats up man?" I leaned slightly to grab the beer he was about to drop in his even drunker hand.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

"I've always wanted to try something." he said staring into my eyes and placing the beer firmly on the ledge.

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew, So close your eyes, _

Oh god.

_I was a scarlet letter, It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'_

He closed his eyes and leaned in , instinctively grabbing my waist like he did with Stephanie.

Did I really want this? Hes getting closer. Should I stop this? Oh..no..

_Well, I got tired of waiting, Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you was fading_,

Our lips touched and I could instantly taste the alchol he'd consumed. It was bitter taste I never cared much for it at all.

Without thinking, I grabbed the back of his head.

"_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head, _

_I don't know what to think,"_

He pulled back, his soft eyelashes fluttering open. He instantly looked to his feet.

I turned back to the skyline.

"huh." I grunted.

"_you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know."_

"what?" he squeaked out.

"the sun is lower than it was before."

"what does that matter?"

"well 3 minutes ago I was contemplating the present. Now all I want is my future."

"james?"

"hm?"

"am I there?"

Our fingers slowly laced together on the railing.

"I hope so."

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

**Sorry I kinda jumped around in the song. Idk I think it came out nice R&R**

**Also read my other stories ****J**

**Torikinz**


End file.
